Famiglia Livro I: Início
by Nadeshico52000
Summary: O que ele poderia fazer? Tudo estava fora do controle naquela família e ele era o único culpado do que estava acontecendo naquele momento, se ele tivesse se decidido mais rápido sobre seu herdeiro definitivo nada disso estaria acontecendo agora. Agora uma guerra pelo poder assola e assombra a Famiglia mais forte da máfia, será que todo o legado de 400 anos será jogado fora? G27
1. Chapter 2

_Famiglia – Livro I: Início _

**01 A Ilusão de uma Família Verdadeira**

A ilusão de uma família verdadeira... Isso é um ótimo título de um livro para ser passado, afinal, todos queremos ser felizes nesta vida. Alguns sonham com dinheiro e fama, outros com amor e paz, mas a origen de todos os desejos está ligados a palavra família. A família constrói o caracter de uma pessoa desde de criança, se uma família anda mal, a criança vai crescer em um caminho distorcido. Era isso em que ele acreditava, mas hoje neste dia triste e olhando para este túmulo a sua frente, não acreditava mais nisso, pois, hoje ele esta enterrando mais um de seus filhos vítimas de seus outros dois irmãos. O que ele poderia fazer? Tudo estava fora do controle naquela família e ele era o único culpado do que estava acontecendo naquele momento, se ele tivesse se decidido mais rápido sobre seu herdeiro definitivo nada disso estaria acontecendo agora.

-Acho que devemos ir, Nono. - Disse Ganauche em voz baixa para o homem que estava ajoelhado ao lado do túmulo recém-criado de seu filho. - Está ficando tarde.

-Sim... Acho que está. Quando chegarmos em meu escritório, peça para que chamem Iemitsu imediatamente, precisamos conversar.

-Sim, Nono.

* * *

Ele olhava a chuva que caía naquele dia, suas lágrimas caíam por igual a chuva. Tudo que estava acontecendo, ele se sentia culpado. Seu coração doia a cada vez que se lembrava de seu rosto, sua voz... Era culpa dele. Ele queria morrer.

-A culpa não é sua, você sabe. - Falou uma voz em seu lado direito, onde a luz do dia não alcançava por causa do tempo nublado e chuvoso.

-Isso é o que você diz, mas eu não fiz nada para impedir que eles fizessem isso... Fui um completo inútil, Reborn! - Exclamou o pequeno moreno de cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos quente e vivos. - Deixei que eles matassem seu próprio irmão! Não fiz nada para impedir!

-E o que você pensava em fazer, Tsuna? Xanxus e Enrico teriam feito por suas costas, para eles seria até melhor, ninguém ficaria sabendo. Tudo o que eles querem é poder, e para isso eles vão passar por cima de tudo e de todos para conseguirem seus objetivos. Às vezes acho que seria melhor se você se afastasse daqui por um tempo. - Falou Reborn abraçando o moreno firmamente em seus braços.- Não o quero perto de nenhum dos dois.

Tsuna se sentia cansado de tudo. Ele queria dormir e não acordar por um tempo bem longo e os braços de Reborn era um bom lugar para isso, mas infelizmente ele não poderia fazer isso naquele momento.

-Tenho que ir, acho que o vovô falou algo sobre conversamos quando ele voltasse do cemitério. - Disse Tsuna saindo dos braços de Reborn e andando em direção a porta do quarto. Ao colocar a mão na maçaneta ele se lembrou de algo. - Reborn, se Xanxus perguntar por mim não diga onde estou por favor. Não quero ele e Enrico achando que o Vovô está tramando algo contra eles de novo.

-Claro. - Respondeu o corvo abaixando a aba do chapéu.

* * *

Para ele esse dia sombrio era maravilhoso, afinal, hoje foi para terra um enorme empecilho em sua jornada para toma a posse e o controle da Famiglia. Em breve tudo estaria em suas mãos em pouco tempo, agora só restavam como herdeiro ele, Xanxus e Tsuna. Sendo que Tsuna era um caso especial já que ele não poderia ser décimo, ele só precisava acabar com a trégua temporária feita com Xanxus e tudo seria dele. De repente ele ouviu uma leve batida na porta e autorizou a entrada.

-Enrico-sama, o senhor está sendo esperado pelo Nono-sama em seu escritório imediatamente. - Disse um servo antes de se retirar novamente. Claro, ainda tinha seu Pai em seu encalso.

Andando em dirção ao escritório de seu Pai, ele viu que Tsuna vinha para o mesmo destino que ele. Isso era perfeito, ele adoraría mostrar a Xanxus a quem o moreno pertencia realmente.

-Boa Tarde Tsu-chan! Está lindo como sempre!-Falou Enrico colocando os braços ao redor da cintura petite de Tsuna que não questionou a felicidade do moreno maior, afinal, hoje tinha sido enterrado o irmão indesejado.

Tsuna sabia o quanto Enrico e Xanxus odiavam Federico. Afinal, Federico era o filho preferido do Nono e ele nunca escondeu seu favoretismo, ou seja, ele era um grande obstáculo para o plano deles de conquistar a Famiglia.

-Boa Tarde Enrico-niisama. Como passou a noite? - Perguntou Tsuna docemente.

O que mais deixava Enrico e Xanxus apaixonado pelo pequeno moreno era sua enorme capacidade de perdoar os erros cometidos pelos dois. Seja o que fosse que eles faziam, o moreno sempre iria perguntar como estavam docemente e sorriria um sorriso lindo em seu rosto.

-Sabe Tsu-chan, esse sorriso é o que mais adoro em você. - Falou Enrico puxando Tsuna para seu corpo e beijando docemente seus ouvidos.

-Acho que isso já é o bastante, não acha lixo? - Pediu uma voz irritada atrás deles.

Ao se virarem deram de cara com Xanxus, que não parecia ter gostado nada do que estava acontecendo alí.

-Boa tarde Xanxus-niisama, como passou a noite? - Perguntou Tsuna calamente após conseguir sair dos braços de Enrico, que olhava para Xanxus com um leve sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

-Quem será o Décimo entre nós dois, Xanxus? - Perguntou Enrico irritando o irmão.

Como essa conversa não enteressava Tsuna, então, ele entrou no escritório de seu avô deixando os dois adversários para trás. Mas ao entrar na sala de seu avô notou que a reunião ia ser mais séria do que ele pensou inicialmente.

-Tsu-kun! Você chegou na hoja certa! Sente-se aqui meu lindo menino!- Falou o Nono indicando a cadeira ao seu lado. Ao lado esquerdo estava Sawada Iemitsu, o chefe da CEDEF , que sorriu para ele tranquilamente.

Na verdade, às vezes, Tsuna tinha a leve impreensão que o chefe-CEDEF tentava se passar como se fosse seu pai, ele ira vir somente para conversar com ele às vezes, dava presentes sempre que vinha, chegava até ser meio intrometido querendo saber se tinha alguma garota no colégio que estava afim ou não.

Ele andou e se sentou ao lado de seu avô aguardando a reunião familiar ou reunião famigliar, pois, está família já tinha desmoronado perante tanta ganância de poder demostrado pelos atuais herdeiros.

Assim eles esperaram por mais cinco minutos até Xanxus e Enrico resolverem seus problemas lá fora. Ambos entraram como se tudo já estivessem em suas mão, afinal, com a morte de Federico e a indicação de Tsuna ao ConselhoTrinisette, só restaria os dois para lutarem pelos anéis vongolas. Tudo estava correndo como eles queriam. Em breve eles teriam o poder da Famiglia Mais Forte do Mundo nas mãos, pelo menos um deles teria esse poder.

Já para Tsuna, essa reunião era uma perca total de tempo. Nada iria trazer Federico e Massimo vivos. Para ele tudo era apenas uma consagração aos dois mais fortes da Famiglia Vongola.

O silêncio estava deixando todos nervosos. O Nono tinha as suas duas mãos juntas como se estivesse em oração e casualmente trocava olhares com Iemitsu antes de se voltarem a Tsuna, Xanxus e Enrico. De repente uma leve batida na porta foi ouvida e Nono permitiu a entrada. Era Reborn, que também notou a atmosféra pesada do escritório de reuniões familiares.

-Sente-se, Reborn. Estavamos esperando sua chegada para continuarmos esta reunião. - Disse Nono indicando a cadeira ao lado de Iemitsu para Reborn se sentar. - Agora que todos estamos aqui vou direto ao assunto, não pretendo fazer rodeios e logo gosteria de deixar claro que foi a minha escolha como chefe e pai que pesou...

Ambos os herdeiros preparavam mentalmente seu discurso de vitória.

-Primeiramente gostaria de comunicar que houve uma discordância de opiniões entre o Conselheiro e o Chefe da Vongola acarretando na Luta Pelos Anéis! - Comunicou Nono olhando para ambos os filhos que não demostraram grade atenção para a notícia, só alegria de poderem destruir um ao outro sem estarem tramando as escondidas, como tem sido até agora.

Vendo o olhar de seus filhos, o Nono se virou para seu neto de treze anos e o viu mais pálido que o normal, ele sabia o quanto Tsuna odiava lutas, mais ainda se as lutas eram travadas por ambição e poder.

-Meu herdeiro é... - O Nono fez uma pausa ao olhar para os dois filhos, ambos não pareciam se importar com que era seu herdeiro já que só tinha dois e os dois estariam indo para luta um contra o outro, vitória para ambos. - ...Enrico!

Enrico sorria como um menino, virou a cadeira para olhar diretamente para o irmão menor, que o ignorou por completo.

Imediatamente Tsuna olhou para o Avô assustado. Ele pensou que o Avô, após a morte de Federico pelas mão de Enrico, daria a Xanxus sua metade dos anéis, mas não foi assim. Na verdade, até Reborn foi pego de guarda baixa com essa notícia. Já Iemitsu já sabia a decisão do Nono antes de ser dito, eles conversaram durante duas horas antes da reunião.

Enrico estava tão alegre, que enviava coraçõeszinhos em direção de Tsuna, que apenas sentia uma leve dor de cabeça se formando, afinal, se Enrico vencesse a Batalha do Anéis ele teria de se casar com ele. Sim, ele já sentia a dor de cabeça vindo com tudo.

-Iemitsu diga a sua escolhar. - Disse o Nono olhando para seu Consultor Externo.

Iemitsu imediatamente olhou para ambos os candidatos e fechou os olhos. Para Xanxus era um exageiro já que só restava ele para receber a outra metade dos anéis.

-Eu escolho como herdeiro... Meu filho Sawada Giotto! - Falou Iemitsu causando uma grande comoção na sala de reunião.

Tsuna não sabia o que falar, afinal, tinha mais um herdeiro e ninguém sabia? Pelo menos nem ele sabia. Já Enrico, ele estava furioso. Tudo que ele fez foi reduzir ao maxímo o número de herdeiros e agor aparece mais um.

-QUE PORRA VOCÊ ESTÁ DIZENDO, SEU HOMEM VELHO?! - Gritou Xanxus batendo na mesa a sua gente coom tanta força que acabou fazendo com que seu punho passasse pela madeira massiça. - EU LUTEI POR TODOS ESSES ANOS PARA O MEU LUGAR DE DIREITO E AGORA VOCÊ O DAR PARA A PORRA DE SEU FILHO! CONSIDERE ELE MORTO! - Falou Xanxus retirando as suas X-gum e indo em direção a porta quando foi parado por uma pequena e delicada mão.

Sua raiva era tanto que ele empurrou a pessoa que o segurou, que bateu com o corpo na beirada da mesa. Nono, Reborn, Iemitsu e Enrico se levantaram imediatamente e foram ajudar Tsuna que estava no chão olhando para os olhos de Xanxus em um pedido mudo. Ao olhar para o que tinha feito a pessoa que ele mais amava, Xanxus se abaixou e pegou Tsuna, em modo noiva, e o colocou no sofá que estava na lado extremo do escritório de reuniões e baixou ao nivel do pequeno moreno petite.

-O único a quem eu realmente baixaria e me rebaixaria ao ponto de atender com chefe seria você, aos demais são apenas lixo que vou exterminar com as minhas mãos, então, espere eu serei aquele que terei seu coração. - Disse Xanxus antes de se levantar e sair do escritório.

* * *

Já no corredor, Xanxus pegou o seu celular e ligou para um número que já estava pré programado no telefone. Levou apenas dois toques para a pessoa atender.

-Lixo, preciso que você e os outro lixos me encontrem na sala de reuniões da Varia em cinco minutos! E sem desculpas de merda, tá ouvindo?! - Disse Xanxus antes de destruir o celular com a raiva que estava sentindo naquele momento.

* * *

Ainda na sala, Enrico pensava em suas opições, agora sem Xanxus ganhar de um garoto seria mais fácil que ele pensava, afinal, se ele se lembrava direito o filho de Iemitsu era só três anos mais velho que Tsuna, então, o garoto deveria ter 16 anos agora. Seria mamão com açúcar.

-Tsu-kun, está tudo bem? - Perguntou o Nono preocupado, afinal, ele sabia o quanto o moreno estava surpreso e assustado com o rumo dos acontecimentos. - Eu não queria que visse isso, eu sei o quanto você não gosta de conflitos... Desculpe Tsuna.

-A culpa não é sua Vovô. Eu deveria saber que quando Xanxus-niisama está irritado ele tende a não reparar nas pessoas a sua volta... O erro foi meu.

O silêncio se espalhou por toda a sala, ninguém se atrevia a interromper os pensamentos um dos outros.

-Acho que isso era mais que inesperado, sempre pensei que eu iria contra Xanxus na Batalha, mas agora vai ser contra o filho do nosso Consultor Externo hahaha! Acho melhor ele se preparar bem, Iemitsu-san!- Falou Enrico enquanto se abaixava para ficar no nível de Tsuna, que ainda estava sentado no sofá. - Já você, Tsu-chan, está mais do que na hora de procurar seus guardiões. Não quero que se machuque. - Falou Enrico seriamente olhado para os lindos olhos castanhos de sua paixão. Ele calmamente se levantou e saiu pela porta sem se importar se a reunião tinha acabado ou não.

-Acho que nisso o Enrico esta certo, Tsu-kun. Por isso estou enviando você, Reborn, para o Japão. - Disse Nono olhando para o homem de fadora seriamente. - Primeiro, eu quero que você treine o filho de Iemitsu para se tornar Vongola Décimo. Segundo, quero que você ajude e proteja Tsuna a todo custo.

Ao ouvir isso Tsuna olha para seu Avô sem entender.

-Que quer dizer, Vovô?

-Quero dizer, que você está indo com Reborn, que é seu tutor, para o Japão a procura de seus guardiões. - Falou Nono se abaixando a altura de seu precioso neto e segurando a sua mão. - Sabe, os seus olhos me lembram muito os da sua mãe. Quero que tenha uma proteção e agora é a hora.

-Acho que o Nono está certo. Está na hora de temos os Guardões do Trinisette-Vongola. - Disse Iemitsu também se abaixando para olhar para o pequeno moreno, que parecia muito assustado com a rapidez dos acontecimentos.

-Não acho que estou preparado para isso agora... - Disse Tsuna incerto.

-Estive conversando com o atual lider do Comite Trinisette e ele acha que está mais doque na hora de você ter seus guardiões. - Falou Nono sorrindo para o neto.

-Checker-Face-sensei me disse a mesma coisa, mas eu...

-Estarei lá para qualquer ajuda que precisar. - Falou Reborn que também se abaixou para tentar acalmar o pequeno.

* * *

***Sede do Conselho Trinisette / Sala de Audiências Tributárias – Sede Vindicare ***

A Sala de Audiências Tributárias era uma das salas mais assustadoras da Sede Vindicare. Os Vindices, como eram chammados os guardas da prisão mais assustadora da máfia, faziam seus jullgamentos nelas e de lá o prizoneiro era levado diretamente para prisão.

Atualmente os três futuros céus do Conselho de Trinity estavam sentado em grandes tronos no centro da sala esperando o início do julgamento.

-Acho uma exelente ideia! - Exclamou Uni, o céu Trini-Arcobaleno. - Eu mesma já tenho quase os meus guardiões completos! E será uma ótima oportunidade de descansar, você está precisando.

Tsuna olhou para a menina ao seu lado e suspirou profundamente. Ela era sempre tão positiva em tudo.

-Acho que Uni-chan tocou em um ótimo ponto, devemos tirar um descanso de toda essa aula! - Falou Byakuran se enchendo de marshmellows como sempre. - Sem falar que Tsu-chan anda meio cansado, dá até para ver as olheiras profundas. - Ele se virou para Tsuna, pois, ele estava do lado oposto de Uni. - Tsu-chan, você nessecita urgentemente de umas férias e encontrar seus guardiões restantes é um bom começo...

Quando ele ia terminar de fala entrou os guardas acompanhando o prisioneiro conhecido como Rokudo Mukuro. Seus crimes tinham sido considerado de nivel alto pelo atual conselho, e o atual Juíz de Direito e Diretor da Sede Vindice Bermuda Von Vichetenteins foi cruel como sempre.

Para Tsuna, era um saco ficar parado lá apenas observando e aprendendo como julgar alguém sem pena e misericórdia. Por que ele estava lá mesmo? Ah, é mesmo, ele, Uni e Byakuran estavam tendo aula prática de Legislação, e seu professor, o senhor Kawahira, estava sentado na tribuna só observando enquanto eles ouviam e liam as fichas dos acusados.

Apos a entrada de Mukurou, mais três adolescentes também entraram e um deles era uma menina que parecia muito assustada. Lágrimas caiam em cascata pelo seu rosto. Tsuna sentiu seu coração parar de bater por um tempo.

Sem perceber, Tsuna se levantou do trono e olhou para os adolescentes um por um.

-Tsu-chan? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Tsu-chan? - Perguntou Byakuran calmamente para o amigo. Eles já tiveram essa aula prática centenas de veze primeira vez que ele via Tsuna om esse olhar. - Você está bem, Tsu-chan?

Uni olhava para Tsuna e olhava para os adolescentes na Tribuna de Ausados.

-Byakuran, acho que Tsuna está tendo um RE ! - Disse Uni se levantando e segurando a mão de Tsuna.

Quando os olhos de Tsuna começaram a brilhar laranja sem parar, Byakuram também pegou a outra mão do pequeno moreno e juntos eles começaram a brilhar laranja cada vez mais forte.

Vendo o seus alunos brilharem com uma laranja iluminada fez Kawahira descer da Tribuna e ir para a Área de Console. Ele iluminuou a mão em uma intensa luz branca, que ofuscava até a luz laranja, e tocou a testa de Tsuna, que era o centro de todo RE levando os três adolescentes ao chão desmaiados.

Bermuda vendo os três jovens desmaiados, resolvel adiar o julgamento para daqui a quatro meses.

* * *

***Sede do Conselho Trinisette / Templo dos Moluscos – Sede Vongola ***

Tsuna acoredou em seus aposentos no SCT. Ele não entendia o por que de ter entrado em RE de repente. Geralmente ele só entrava neste modo quando algo ou alguém de sua família estava por perto em perigo, mas não tinham ninguém Vongola no tribunal.

Ele estava tão desconsertado que não sabia por quanto tempo ficou olhando para aquele luxuoso teto. Para uma das Famiglias que pertence ao Conselho Trinisette, Tsuna acha que é um luxo exagerado da Vongola.

-Tsuna-Sama? - Perguntou uma voz já conhecida do lado de fora do quarto.

Vndo que teria que esperar o tempo dar as resposta que precisava, Tsuna se levantou da cama e se encaminhou para porta do quarto, mas antes de abrir a porta ele primeiramente ajeitou seu terno branco sobre o sobretudo também branco.

-Não precisava vir me pegar, Gokudera-kun. - Respondeu Tsuna abrindo a porta e saindo para fora.

Gokudera também vestia um terno, a diferença era que o dele era um terno preto com gravata de igual cor com a brusa interna vermelha sangue. Gokudera gostava muito de sua posição no Conselho.

-Reborn-san me pediu que levasse Tsuna-sama imediatamente para Vongola HQ. Ele disse que era urgente. - Disse Gokudera calmamente para não abalar seu chefe-amigo, mas só de Gokudera ter dito que era urgente ele já estava assustado.

-Vamos imediatamente, Gokudera-kun! - Disse Tsuna avançando em passos pelos corredores.

Eles iam na velocidade máxima de seus passos, mas ainda sim parecia que os corredores eram um labirinto para pressa que Tsuna sentia no momento.

-Esses corredores parecem não ter fim! - Gritou Gokudera irritado. - Parece que estamos andando em circulos!

-E estamos. Estamos presos em uma ilusão. - Disse Tsuna olhando para um dos quadros que enfeitavam a parede. - Passamos por aqui há três minutos atrás.

Sim, eles estavam presos em uma ilusão e uma das boas.

-Quem teve a aldácia de lançar uma ilusão aqui no SCT?! - Gritou Gokudera colocando a mão discretamente dentro do bolso interno de seu terno.

-Não, Gokudera-kun! Deixa que eu resolvo isso! - Falou Tsuna levantando a mão e tocando levemente na parece. D repente uma onda de chamas negras se formarão em sua mão. Então, se condençaram em um redemoindo de chamas negras que foram crescendo e formando uma porta na parede.

-Acho que agora podemos ir embora sem interropções. - Disse tsuna quando entrava no portal acompanhado de Gokudera que não parecia assustado com o corrido, ele olhou como se fosse a coisa mais monótona de sua vida.

Ao entrarem no portal, as chamas foram se encolhendo até desaparecerem.


	2. Chapter 3

**02 O gelo da Agonia**

* * *

Sons de tiros e gritos eram ouvidos por toda mansão. Empregadas assustadas correndo a torto e a direito evitando qualquer aproximação com pessoas estranhas no corredor.

-Afinal, que é que está causando todo este tumulto?- Perguntou um dos guardas que estavam na área norte da mansão. Os ataques estavam totalmente centrados na área sul da mansão.

-Não sei, mas temos ordens do Nono-sama para retirámos todos os empregados não-armados para uma área segura imediatamente. - Respondeu um dos guardas que possuía um comunicador micro no ouvido direito. - Isso tem que ser feito imediatamente!

Tsuna e Gokudera avançavam pelos corredores da mansão. Tudo estava um caos. Explosões eram ouvidas de todas as direções. Tsuna estava muito assustado com isso, não fazia nem mesmo 12 horas desde que ele voltou para SCT e tudo saiu fora do lugar.

-Tudo vai ficar bem, Tsuna-sama. Tenho certeza que o Nono-sama tem o controle total da situação! - Gritou Gokudera porque o barulho era tanto que quase não dava para escutar nada a sua volta.

-Hayato, onde está Reborn?- Perguntou Tsuna olhando em direção a um dos corredores que estava coberto de poeira. Aquele lado tinha acabado de ir para os ares.

-Reborn-san me ligou do Japão, ele falou algo sobre fazer preparativos para a nossa chegada ao Japão, sem falar que ele já iniciou o treinamento do novo Herdeiro a Décimo Chefe. - Falou Gokudera tentando retirar uma das vigas que estavam atrapalhando a passagem para o outro lado.

-Então como ele soube o que estava acontecendo aqui? - Perguntou Tsuna, que estava ajudando na remoção da viga pesada.

-Parece que ele tentou contato com o Nono-sama e não conseguiu, então, ele previu que poderia ter avido um ataque na mansão, mas tenho certeza de que ele nunca imaginou nada como o que estamos vendo agora! - Gritou Gokudera jogando a viga com força para o canto.

-Temos que nos apressar, Gokudera-kun! A minha hiper-intuição está doendo sem parar... Algo ruim vai acontecer! - Disse Tsuna quando corria em direção ao outro lado da mansão.

* * *

***Japão / Namimori***

Um grito era ouvido por todo o bairro. Era o terceiro dia seguido que o gritou era ouvido da mesma casa, que até então era sempre muito tranquila. A Casa da Família Sawada estava bem agitada.

-Por que só eu sou acordado assim? - Murmurou Sawada Giotto olhando o galo em sua cabeça que latejava sem parar.

Um homem de terno preto estava sentado do outro lado do quarto olhando em direção a janela. O dia parecia muito cinza. Ele odiva dias assim.

-Temos muito que fazer hoje para você gastar em sua cama, Dame Gio. - Falou Reborn se levantando e olhando para seu aluno. - Tenho que ver se tudo está pronto para vinda de Tsuna para Namimori. Tenho que atestar toda a segurança da mansão.

-Você nunca tinha falado que viria mais alguém para cidade! Se vier mais um mafioso para cá, os irmãos Hibari vão me matar! - Gritou Giotto quase arrancando os cabelos da cabeça.

-Tsuna não é um mafioso qualquer! - Falou friamente Reborn irritado. - Nunca mais fale assim dele, se você quiser ver o amanhecer novamente!

Pelo jeito Giotto notou o recado dado, pois, não comentou mais nada.

Ambos chegaram a Mansão Vongola sede Namimori. Era enorme, na opinião de Giotto. Ele nunca tinha visto algo como isso antes e olha que eles nem tinham estado no no interior ainda.

Ele estava tão concentrado na fachada da mansão que não notou que Reborn entrou e o deixou sozinho na entrada.

-Como sempre, ele não deu a mínima para mim... - Resmungou Giotto entrando na mansão.

* * *

**Sicília/ Itália / Vongola HQ* **

Explosões sacudiam toda a mansão causando confusão e muita correria. Mesmo com o isolamento dos empregados não-combatetes, ainda dava para ver alguns correndo sem rumo pelos corredores adjacentes.

Em um dos corredores principais estava um garoto em idade de 15 à 16 anos, loiro e os seus olhos eram tapados por sua enorme franja, mas seu sorriso sem coração era muito visto enquanto ele impiedosamente atirava facas em alguns inocentes que ainda se encontravam em seu caminho. Um deles era um pequeno garoto entre 7 ou 8 anos de cabelos castanhos claros que corria por sua vida enquanto tentava se desviar de facas e fios. Para piorar a situação, ele carregava um enorme livro que era devidamente despachado para baixo de seus braços.

-Shishishi o Príncipe gosta muito quando a sua presa corre! Torna o jogo mais divertido! - Gritava o loiro enquanto ainda atirava facas em direção ao pequeno garoto desesperado.

Como um passe de mágica chamas de tempestade apareceram impedindo que as facas fossem em direção a cabeça do garoto.

Chateado por ter sido interrompido, o loiro olhou para o corredor da direita dando de cara com Tsuna e Gokudera, que já tinha sua arma apontada em direção ao loiro.

-TEME! Como se atreve a tentar invadir a Vongola! - Gritou Gokudera irritado.

Tsuna vendo a pré diposição de seu melhor amigo resolveu acalmá-lo rápido antes que algo ruim acontecesse.

-Que está acontecendo aqui, Belphegor? - Perguntou Tsuna seriamente.

Belphegor sabia que quando o pequeno moreno falava seu nome inteiro significava que ele estava muito irritado, e o moreno irritado significava problemas graves.

-Shishishi o Príncipe apenas está cumprindo seus deveres Tsu-chan... Ordens do chefe... Você sabe como ele fica se não cumprirmos uma ordem sua. - Respondeu Bel também seriamente.

-Na verdade eu perguntei o por que de você está tentando matar o Fuuta! - Se irritou Tsuna.- Não me importo com suas ordens! Quero saber o por que de ter tentado matar meu irmão!

Chamas do céu voaram em direção de Bel que não consegui sair a tempo.

Vendo o corpo de seu atacante caindo inconsciente, Fuuta foi para o lado do irmão chorando muito.

-Tsuna-nii! Por que Xanxus-jiiisama está fazendo isso?! - Exclamou Fuuta muito assustado com as explosões e os gritos ao redor.

Vendo que seu irmão não iria parar de chorar, Tsuna ordena a Gokudera para levar Fuuta para um local seguro e parte em direção ao epicentro de todo o tulmuto, a área norte da mansão.

Sangue, gritos, dor... Ele estava gostando do que estava vendo. Ele sabia a consequência da traição...Ele sabia que o erro e o desespero do irmão iria facilitar tudo. Agora, ele estava completamente seguro de sua vitória. Como Xanxus era um tolo. Um tolo muito útil, agora só era esperar e assistir ao caos e ao desastre.

-Acho que deveríamos agir, Enrico-sama. - Disse um homem de terno preto e gravata igual. Sua blusa interna era vermelha e seus cabelos eram negros como seus olhos que eram frios como gelo. - Acho que vi Tsunayoshi-sama no corredor anterior.

Essa informação chamou a atenção de Enrico.

-Isso é impossível! Eu dei ordens bem claras a Felipe que detivesse Tsu-chan na sede do Conselho e não o deixasse sair de lá por nada! - Falou Enrico irritado.- Será que é tão difícil cumprir uma ordem simples como essa! Parece que estou cercado de retardados! Chame Felipe e peça para ele consertar o erro imediatamente, quero Tsu-chan fora dessa mansão agora! Não posso executar meus planos com ele aqui dentro!

-Sim, Enrico-sama! - Falou o corvo saindo em direção ao corredor lateral de onde estavam.

-Para meus planos terem sucesso é preciso eliminar meu mais forte concorrente... Adeus meu irmão... - Disse Enrico em direção ao calabouço onde dava para se ouvir uma luta acirrada entre duas pessoas de chamas brilhantes laranja.

Tsuna sentia que sua cabeça iria explodir. Sua hiper-intuição estava latejando muito nas últimas horas e ele estava muito preocupado com seu avô e seus tios/irmãos. Ele tava tão preocupado que não notou o telefone tocando como louco em seu bolso. Ele deu uma para e resolveu atender.

-Alô... -Falou cansado.

-Tsuna? Sou eu, Reborn. Está tudo bem aí? - Perguntou Reborn preocupado com o pequeno moreno.

Tsuna, sentindo a tensão do corvo pelo telefone, sorriu. Ele sabe o quanto Reborn consegue tentar ser discreto em seus sentimentos.

-Sim, mas atualmete a HQ está sendo atacada... - Falou Tsuna, mas antes de terminar de falar foi logo interrompido por Reborn.

-Como atacado?! Quem está atacando?! Tsuna, você está bem?! Onde está?! Estou voltando imediatamente?! - Gritou Reborn.

-Calma, Reborn... Primeiramente, estou bem, segundo, quem está atacando é a Varia e terceiro estou atualmente no HQ... Sério, Reborn eu estou muito bem!

-Bem!? Tsuna, daqui eu estou ouvindo explosões! Onde está Gokudera? Eu mandei ele ir te pegar no Conselho mais cedo. - Perguntou Reborn irritado.

-Ele foi levar Fuuta para um local seguro. Belphegor quase o machucou mais cedo. - Disse Tsuna fazendo um semblante sério. - Tenho medo que Xanxus-niisama tenha perdido a cabeça, Reborn! Por que atacar a HQ assim é uma enorme loucura! - Exclamou Tsuna olhando para os lados quando uma explosão ocorreu no corredor adjacente ao seu.

Reborn ficou calado do outro lado da linha.

-Tenho que achar o Vovô rápido, estou muito preocupado com ele. - Disse Tsuna ao virar na esquina do escritório de seu Avô.

-Tsuna, acho melhor você ir para um local seguro, se não é capaz de piorar a situação. Lembre-se, você é o Herdeiro do Conselho, se algo acontecer com você o conselho vai cair com tudo em cima da Vongola. - Falou Reborn olhando para a parede de um lindo quarto dourado com detalhes em laranja. Em um canto jazia um lindo filhote de leão com juba de fogo laranja. - A mansão já está pronta para recebê-lo. Eu trouxe Natsu comigo e ele já se instalou confortavelmente. Ele parece mais um gato doméstico do que um leão do céu. Sério, como você fez para domá-lo assim. Lembro do Nono dizendo que Federico e Enrico não conseguiam domá-lo até que você o pegou no colo e ele ronronou até dormir. - Falou Reborn acariciando o pequeno leão que dormia calmamente em sua pequena cama. - Estarei te esperando no aeroporto Segunda.

-Estarei levando Gokudera e Fuuta comigo, depois de toda esta confusão eu não quero ficar longe dele. - Disse Tsuna abrindo porta do escritório de seu Avô e o encontrando vazio e completamente revirado. Havia sinais de lutas por todo escritório. - Então nos vemos na Segunda, Reborn. Como vai indo a preparação do novo candidato? Estou muito curioso para conhecê-lo! Diga que mandei um oi! Beijos Reborn!

* * *

***Namimori/ Japão / Mansão Vongola***

Reborn desligou o celular e olhou para Giotto que estava admirado com a mansão. Parecia feito para uma realeza viver.

-Acho que isso é demais para você sozinho, não acha Reborn? - Perguntou Giotto olhando para o tutor que ainda estava acariciando o leão. - Sabe, eu não sabia que você**ti**nha mais um bichinho de estimação? Leon não tem ciúmes?

-Natsu não me pertence, eu só estou tomando conta dele para uma pessoa muito especial. E vai ser esta pessoa que estará morando aqui. Por fala nisso, ele está muito interessado em te conhecer. - Disse Reborn se levantando e olhando para o loiro. - Tenho que te explicar um pouco mais sobre a famiglia e como funciona.

-E para que eu preciso saber?! Eu já disse que não quero ser um chefe da máfia! Mais ainda se eu tiver que lutar com outros concorrentes para o cargo! Por que eu tenho de lutar com um cara que quer o que eu não quero? Isso não faz sentindo!

-Quando você ver Tsuna você vai entender mais sobre isso...Bem, acho melhor você se sentar. - Disse Reborn se sentando no pequeno sofá próximo a lareira do quarto.

Vendo que não teria escolha, Giotto se sentou ao lado de seu tutor.

-Tudo começou com Vogola Primo, Sawada Ieyasu, seu Tatataravô há 400 anos...

* * *

***Sicília/ Itália / Vangola HQ***

Tsuna estava muito assustado. Todo o escritório estava um caos. Parecia que um vendaval tinha acabado de passar pelo local. Ele andava com dificuldade através dos destroços envolta do escritório.

-Tsuna-sama, acho melhor sair daqui.

Tsuna se assustou e se virou para onde vinha a voz e se deparou com um homem alto de terno preto e blusa roxa.

Ao ver de quem se tratava, Tsuna respirou mais aliviado.

-Que susto você me deu, Romeu! - Exclamou Tsuna sorrindo para o homem. De todos os guardiões de Enrico, ele gostava muito de Romeu, ele era um homem calmo e frequentemente era sempre caridoso e, assim como Tsuna, odiava a violência desnecessária. - Romeu, onde está Enrico-niisama? Ele está bem?

-Sim, ele está bem, Tsuna-sama, mas eu tenho que levá-lo imediatamente para um local seguro! A Varia está matando todos que estão em seu caminho e eu tenho medo de que Tsuna-sama acabe machucado! - Disse Romeu pegando o pequeno no colo e o tirando do escritório. - Acho que temos que ir para a parte leste da mansão, lá é onde estão todos os empregados.

Tsuna ficou um pouco chateado por não ter encontrado o Avô ou um de seus Niisamas. A sua hiper-intuição dizia que algo muito grande iria acontecer a qualquer momento.

Enrico observava a luta de longe para que seu pai e seu irmão não saibam de sua presença no calabouço.

-Por quê, meu filho? - Perguntou Nono olhando para seu filho mais novo amado. Ele sabia que sua escolha ia causar a ira de seu filho, mas nunca imaginou que ele atacaria a sua família com tanta violência.

Em volta deles jaziam corpos de vários homens que morreram protegendo o Nono do ataque impiedoso de Xanxus. Vários homens de família não iam mais voltar para a casa e ver seus filhos e suas esposas. Vários homens se foram para sempre, era muito triste de ver.

-Isso tudo por poder, Xanxus? - Perguntou o Nono apontando em direção aos corpos. - Isso tudo por poder e ganância? Essas vidas não vão mais voltar. Por esse tipo de escolha que eu não joguei justo para a posição, meu filho. Você não tem o coração necessário para isso...

-E ENRICO TEM! ELE, QUE MATOU FEDERICO, TEM! - Gritou Xanxus em total ira. - ESSE É HOMEM QUE VOCÊ JULGA MELHOR QUE EU? SEU VELHO SENIL!

Xanxus disparou mais uma vez em direção do Nono que revidou laçando chamas usando sua bengala. Xanxus teve que se abaixar para escapar do ataque do Nono, que mesmo que ele seja velho o ataque ainda era muito poderoso. Afinal, ele era o Vongola Nono.

-VOCÊ, SEU VELHO, SEMPRE PREFERIU FEDERICO! COMO ELE ESTÁ COMENDO MINHOCA AGORA VOCÊ QUER FAVORITAR ENRICO! SÓ QUERO QUE SAIBA, SEU VELHO, QUE EU SOU O ÚNICO ! O ÚNICO! - Gritou Xanxus fora de controle. Ele jogou as X-gums longe e começou a atirar as chamas da em várias direções. Ele parecia descontrolado. - VOU DESTRUIR TODOS! TODOS ATÉ SÓ SOBRAR ELE! SÓ ELE! SÓ PRECISO DELE!

O Nono parou o ataque e olhou para o filho descontrolado e respirou. Ele sabia que todo o problema não era o controle da famiglia e sim a posse do prêmio que viria com a posse, a posse de seu valioso neto.

Xanxus nunca se interessou em ser Vongola Décimo, mas ele amava muito o pequeno moreno para perdê-lo para outro, por isso, ele estava lutando com tudo o que tinha em seu coração. O seu amor era verdadeiro.

-Vejo que você não vai me ouvir, Xanxus. - Disse o Nono mudando de posição a bengala.

Xanxus notou a mudança da posição e as chamas que começaram a piscar fortes como árvores de natal.

-QUE PENSA QUE VAI FAZER, SEU VELHO?! ELE É SÓ MEU! - Gritava Xanxus desesperado.

-Tudo o que eu tinha se perdeu quando tudo isso começou... Lembra-se Xanxus quando Tsuna nasceu e você e Enrico queriam ficar com ele o tempo todo? - Perguntou Nono com lágrimas nos olhos. - Vocês lutavam para ver quem iria colocá-lo para dormir. Eu sempre ficava olhando os três, Enrico, Federico e você, tentando fazer Tsuna comer. Eu tirava várias fotos de vocês quatro juntos...- As luzes da bengala ficarm mais fortes e piscavam mais rápido, mas Xanxus tinha parado de prestar atenção e escutava o que o pai falava. - Quando Tsuna tinha três anos, ele foi raptado e para controlar vocês de matarem toda famiglia que o sequestrou foi um esforço e tanto, mas eu estava muito feliz, eramos uma família muito unida e isso me deixava contente! Xanxus eu... Eu te amo muito, tudo que fiz até hoje foi pensando no melhor para você e todos os outros! Assim como você, eu também não acho que Enrico seja uma escolha justa também, por isso opitei para que Iemitsu desse uma chance a seu filho. Eu conheço o garoto, o conheci quando ele tinha cinco e sei que é uma excelente pessoa e sei que fará muito bem com Décimo e, principalmente, eu sei que vai trazer paz a vida de Tsuna! Eu sei que é isso que você quer e também sei que é isso que Federico e Massimo queriam... Só não sei se é o que Enrico quer. - Encerrou Nono olhado para onde o filho mais velho estava escondido.

-Tudo o que eu quero, velho, é a felicidade de Tsu... E Enrico não é essa pessoa... - Disse Xanxus antes de sentir seu corpo sendo lentamente congelado. - Só espero que você tenha em mente que a pessoa que você escolheu irá causar dor a ele... Só quero que você proteja Tsuna... Só isso que eu peço... Nada mais... - E seu corpo foi coberto de gelo frio e seco.

Lágrimas caíam como cascatas pelo rosto do Nono. Mais filho perdido.

Do esconderijo em que ouvia tudo, Enrico sorria jovialmente. Seu maior obstáculo se fora para sempre. Agora só faltava o maldito filho do Consultor Externo.

* * *

***Namimori / Japão / Mansão Vongola***

Giotto não acreditava no que Reborn tinha acabado de dizer. Ele?... Ele se apaixonar por um garoto?... logo um GAROTO?!

-Fala sério, Reborn? Eu tenho 16 anos e nunca me apaixonei! Claro, que todas as garotas do colégio ficavam me perturbando e o dia dos namorados é um pesadelo, mas eu simplesmente nunca me interessei por nenhuma garota ou garoto...

-Mais quando você ver Tsuna você realmente vai entender... Não existe ninguém, nenhum Vongola que resista. - Falou Reborn olhando para o fogo em profundo pensamento, quando de repente seu celular tocou. Imediatamente ele correu para atender.

-Sim, aqui é Reborn. - Repondeu o assassino. Durante cinco minutos o assassino apenas escutou, mas o seu semblante era muito sério e escuro para ser uma ligação comum. Em menos de cinco minutos de seu tutor no telefone, a hiper-intuição de Giotto foi as alturas. - Sim, entendo. Estarei esperando amanhã a sua chegada... Sim... está tudo pronto... Estaremos lá. - então desligou o celular e olhou para seu novo aluno, que o mirava muito assustado.

-Seu pai chega amanhã.

A notícia pegou Giotto desprevenido. Seu Pai? Mas seu Pai não estava na Antártida?

Lendo a confusão no cérebro de seu aluno, Reborn explicou.

-Seu pai é o Conselheiro Externo da Famiglia e o atual chefe da CEDEF, uma segunda Vongola. Ele estará voltando por causa de assuntos internos e também virá acompanhado de Tsuna. - Disse Reborn se levantando do sofá. Ao olhar pela janela, ele notou que o tempo tinha virado, agora estava nublado e parecia chuvoso. - Atualmente, caiu o número de herdeiros...

-Como caiu?! O que quer dizer com isso, Reborn? Você disse que comigo eram quatro! - Exclamou Giotto preoculpado.

-Você disse bem, Giotto. Eram quatro, agora são três... - Disse Reborn saindo do quarto e deixando seu aluno assustado com a notícia.

No corredor, Reborn olhou novamente pela janela lateral do corredor. O céu parecia que iria chorar como o coração de um pequeno moreno estava agora e isso ele tinha certeza.

* * *

***Sicília / Itália / Vangola HQ***

Todos estavam estarrecidos, nada poderia ser feito para interromper os gritos e as lágrimas derramadas pelo pequeno anjo que estava agarrado ao um bloco de gelo com as mãos nuas. Seus gritos deixavam todos em prantos, suas lágrimas faziam os corações de todos quebrar. Nada poderiam fazer para parar o sofrimento dele. Até o Nono olhava distante sem se atrever a tocar seu neto, ele sabia como doloroso estava sendo e como triste ele estava. AO olhar para o canto direito ele notou que Enrico estava se aproximando de Tsuna lentamente. E que ao chegar perto ele se agachou a disse algo no ouvido de Tsuna fazendo-o se afastar do gelo. Tsuna agarrou as vestes de Enrico como se fosse uma luta para não cair, não cair na solidão, não cair no sofrimento, não cair na dor. E Enrico o abraçou como se não deixasse que o mundo se aproximar, não, agora ele seria o único encarregado de dar tudo que esse anjo triste precisava, mas de longe só o Nono via o sorriso de satisfação no rosto de seu filho e isso o machucava muito. Ele só rezava para que o filho de Iemitsu possa acabar com as maldades de seu filho, pois, ele lembrava que o início do conflito tinha sido só um, Luxúria.


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N: Espero que estejam gostando da história! Ando tão centrada nela que quase esqueço de atualizar as outras!KKK!**

* * *

**03 Destino do Sangue**

Tsuna arrumava as malas olhando para a janela de seu quarto no HQ da Famiglia Vongola. Seus pensamentos ainda estavam no dia anterior. Em menos de duas semanas ele perdeu duas pessoas queridas, duas pessoas que não vão voltar, duas pessoas muito amorosas, duas pessoas de bem. Ele estava tão destraído com seus pensamentos, que não notou a porta de seu quarto abri, só ouviu o fechamento e se assustou.

O Nono tinha notado o susto de seu neto e achou comum dado aos acontecimentos recentes que tem ocorrido.

-Acho que eu deveria ter batido antes... Tudo bem, Tsu-kun? - Perguntou o Nono carinhosamente.

Tsuna olhou para o avô e notou sua preocupação para com ele.

-Estou bem, Vovô. Só um pouco cansado... Só isso. - Respondeu Tsuna com um sorriso que não alcansou os olhos.

-Você não consegue mentir para mim, meu pequenino neto. - Disse Nono fazendo um silêncio entre os dois. - Eu quero muito que você perdoe-me. Eu...

-Não tem porque pedir perdão, Vovô. Eu sei que antes de ser Pai e Avô o senhor é o Chefe-Céu dessa famiglia e tem de defendê-la de quem quer que seja, mesmo seus filhos. - Disse Tsuna olhando para a janela que apresentava um dia muito cinza, seria possível que achava estivesse vindo?- Antes de qualquer coisa, Vovô, sempre aceitarei todas as suas ordens e conselhos. O amo mais que tudo. Vovô! - Falou Tsuna se virando para seu avô e o abraçando fortemente.

De repente a porta se abre e entra Enrico, que ao ver os dois se abraçando sorrir.

-Acho que ser uma daquelas vezes em que eu queria muito que você, Pai, deixasse de ser tão sentimental. Em breve Tsu-chan estará aqui novamente como meu lindo e adorável noivo. - Falou Enrico.

-Acho que você não deveria cantar vitória antes da hora, filho meu. Nada foi decidido ainda. -Falou Nono olhando firmemente em direção do filho mais velho e atualmente único.

-Já chega! - Gitou Tsuna acabando com a possível discussão entre Pai e filho. -Acho que eu não iria aguentar mais um desentendimento entre família! - Falou Tsuna em tom de cansaço. - Acho que não aguento mais dor... - Então puxou a alça da mala de rodas e saiu do quarto deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Está contente, velho? Agora Tsu-chan está bravo comigo! - Esbravejou Enrico irritado.

-Você sabe que ele vai perdoá-lo, como sempre, Enrico. Então para que o teatro de bravo? Já não caio mas em suas birras. - Falou Nono secamente.

Enrico olhou para o pai com cara de desgosto e rancor, pois, sempre soube que seu pai não aprovava seus modos, mas isso não importava mais. Agora ele deveria se consentrar em seu triunfo nesta luta. Afinal, um ano era muito tempo. Ele teria de arranjar um meio de encurtar esse tempo pelo meio.

* * *

Tsuna estava segurando um grosso livro de capa preta e grossa como se fosse sua vida. Aquele livro era tudo o que ele tinha de lembrança dos que se foram. Aquele livro era a sua única licação de que um dia eles viveram felizes. Lágrimas caíam rente ao rosto a cada toque que ele dava no livro em seus braços, as dores estavam muito recente para esquecer.

-Tsuna-sama, se quiser podemos descansar antes da decolágem. - Falou Gokudera sabendo do sofrimento no coração do Chefe-Amigo neste momento. - Tsuna-sama não descansou nada desde ontem...

-Estou muito bem, Gokudera-kun. Só preciso de um tempo... Só um tempo... - Falou Tsuna limpando as lágrimas quando notou a entra de Iemitsu acompanhado de uma homem velho de cabelos longos brancos.

Gokudera olhou para o homem e fez uma careta que foi notada pelo mesmo.

-Essa é a cara que você faz para seu Avô, Hayato?! - Falou o homem irritado. - Acho que tenho que ter uma conversa com seu pai sobre como ensinar seus filhos sem educação!

-O que disse, Velho?! Repete na minha cara!- Gritou Gokudera se levantando e enfrentando o avô. - Meus pais me educaram muito bem!

De longe, Iemitsu e Tsuna sorriam com a troca entre os dois albinos, afinal, toda a família de tempestades tinham seus gênios tempestuosos. Levou cerca de 15 minutos para que a discussão acabasse e os dois paracem de se matar.

-Tuna-chan, Haya-kun, Coyote-san irá conosco para o Japão. - Disse Iemitsu olhando para os dois meninos.

-Tch, vou ter de ficar com esse velhote? - Reclamou Gokudera olhando para o avô.

Vendo o desrespeito do neto, Coyote deu um soco de leve na cabeça do rapaz.

-Respeite os mais velhos! Estou indo em uma missão para o Nono. Estou tomando conte de Tsunayoshi-sama durante a sua estadia ao Japão. - Disse olhando de seu neto para o pequeno moreno que estava ainda sentado no sofá da sala particular do aeroporto.

-Por quê? - Perguntou Tsuna assustado. Ele já foi para vários países antes apenas acompanhado de Gokudera. E por que ele está indo acompanhado de um dos guardiões de seu avô? - Eu estou bem apenas com Gokudera-kun...

-Infelizmente, Tsunayoshi-sama, recebemos uma queixa vinda direto do Conselho sobre a falta de segurança devido ao caso do "Berço". Então tivemos de tomar essas medidas caltelares, desculpe. - Disse Coyote olhando para o pequeno moreno. Ele sabia o quanto Tsuna detestava segurança, o fazia se sentir preso. - Farei de tudo para chamar o mínimo de atenção possível.

-Está tudo bem, Coyote-san. E desculpe pelo encomodo.

-Não foi nenhum, Tsunayoshi-sama.

* * *

Durante mais uma hora eles ficaram esperando o aviso da liberação do Jato partircular da Vongola. Gokudera ficou olhando para a tela de enbarques esperando a liberação do vôo. Iemitsu e Coyote Nougart ficaram coversando sobre a segurança na nova mansão em Namimori e outros assuntos de trabalho. Já Tsuna, ele foicou olhando para o livro encadernado em suas mão em pleno pensamento.

-Tsuna-sama, temos que ir.- Disse Gokudera se levantando e oferecendo a mão para o moreno pegar.

Notando o rosto de preocupação de seu amigo, Tsuna sentiu seu coração doer. O seu estado de espírito estava deixando seu melhor amigo muito preocupado e isso o chocou.

-Gomen, Gokudera-kun. - Murmurou Tsuna escondendo os olhos sobre sua fraja. - Estou preocupando a todos com meu coportamento...

-Não precisa se desculpar, Tsuna-sama. Como seu guardião e braço direito tenho dever de te apoiar em qualquer ocasião! - Disse Gokudera sorrinso para seu formoso céu. - Vamos, Tsuna-sama? - Falou novamente oferecendo a mão.

O moreno a pegou sem pensar e sorriu para a sua tempestade deixando Iemitsu e Coyote, que estavam preocupados com o estado de ânimo do pequeno, felizes e contentes.

* * *

***Japão / Aeroporto / Namimori ***

Giotto estava com um péssimo humor. Reborn estava em um ótimo humor. G estava com um péssimo precentimento de algo muito ruim estava para explodir em sua cara e suava muito frio, já Asari... Bem, ele estava sem ele o tempo todo com um belo sorriso.

-Sério, temos mesmo que estármos aqui ? - Pergunto Giotto de mal humor afinal eles estão no aeroporto às 2:00 da manhã e ele não é uma pessoa da manhã, por isso o mal humor.

Reborn estava com um ótimo humor, primeiro ele iria estar vendo seu pequeno e doce Tsuna, segundo seu aluno está de mal humor e terceiro...

-G, podemos nos falar ali um pouco? - Perguntou Reborn ignorando seu aluno idiota e apontando para um canto mais afastado.

G sabia sobre o assunto que Reborn queria fala, mas não ia iniciar a conversa. Desde que reencontrou Reborn depois de anos ele sentia que o assassino queria perguntar sobre seu passado e como terminou em uma cidadezinha como Namimori.

-Então... - Iniciou Reborn depois de notar que nem Giotto e nem Asari, que estavam ocupados conversando, escutávam o que falavam. - … antes de tudo eu gostaria de avisar que seu irmão, Hayato, está vindo com Tsuna...

A noticia pegou G desprevinido, ele nunca tinha contado sobre seu passado para seus amigos. Ele tinha encerrado esse lado de sua vida completamente na Itália quando saiu. Mas agora que seu irmão mais novo estava vindo, tudo iria vir à tona.

-Então, G, você não acha que está na hor de você contar tudo para Giotto e os outros? Eles estaram aqui em menos de meia hora. - Falou Reborn olhando para seu relógio de pulso e se voltando para ojovem de cabelos vermelhos-rosados.

-Para você é facil falar, Reborn. O que acha que devo dizer? "Oi Giotto, sabia? Eu fazia parte da máfia no passado!", não dá Reborn! - Falou G olhado para a tela de desembarque que estava anunciando a chegada do jato 27V da Itália.

Ao ouvir o anúncio, Rebor se virou e foi andando em direção ao saguão, mas não antes de se virar para o adolescente assustado.

-Seu tempo acabou. - Disse o assassino antes de se virar e sair andando em direção ao saguão e chegada.

Tsuna estava muito cansado da viagem. Geralmente ele teria dormido no avião, mas ele não conseguiu pregar o olho durante toda viagem.

Os demais companheiros conseguiram domir nem que fosse uma hora no mínimo, mas notaram que o pequeno não durmiu nada e isso os preocupava muito, esse comportamento depressivo estava os deixando deprimidos também.

-Tsuna-sama, quando chegarmos você poderá descansar bastante. - Falou Gokudera tentando animar o pequeno, mas sem sucesso. Ele sabia o quanto Tsuna gostava de Xanxus, mesmo que ele era um idiota violento com todo mundo, com Tsuna ele era um "amor" de pessoa. Todos ficavam impressionados com a capacidade do pequeno em controlar o lado indomável do Chefe-Monstro da Varia. Chegava a impressionar.

Ele saíram da área de desembarque em direção ao saguão do aeroporto, onde Reborn e os outros os esperavam impaciente.

-Quanto tempo vai demorar para eles virem?- Disse Giotto entediado com a demora, afinal, fazia cerca de quinze minutos que o jato tinha chegado e nada deles. - Estou começando a ficar entediado.

Reborn deu um peteleco duro na cabeça do loiro, deixando-o emburrado.

-Você tem 16 anos, mas se comporta como se tivesse 12. Seja mais maduro, Dame-Gio. - Disse Reborn olhando em direção a porta que separava a área de desembarque e o saguão principal. - Acho que já chegaram...

Todos se viraram e viram cerca de quatro pessoas vindo acompanhados por cerca de cinco homens de terno preto.

Giotto se sentia estranho ao ver o pai que ele não via a cerca de oito à nove anos.

Iemitsu imediatamente, ao chegar, notou o olhar estranho do filho, mas ele sabia que alí não era hora e nem lugar para explicações complicadas.

-A quanto tempo, Gio-kun~! - Exclamou Iemitsu com uma cara que fez Reborn revirar os olhos de nojo.

-Otou-san, você tem muito para explicar-me quando chegarmos em casa. - Murmurou Giotto com uma cara de irritado, mas ao olhar par seu melhor amigo, ele o viu em um canto conversando com dois albinos parecidíssimos com ele, afinal, quem eram os dois? Ao se virar para a direita ele notou Reborn conversando com um lindo e fofô menino de cabelos castanhos. Ele iria voltar sua visão para seu Pai, quando algo dentro dele o fez olhar novamente para o pequeno moreno. Era como se o seu sangue de repente esquentasse ao vê-lo. Ele se sentia sem ar e com palpitações no peito, ele tinha uma enorme vontade de agarrar e dar um enorme beijo naquele lindo moreno petite.

Iemitsu notou o olhar de seu filho em direção ao moreno e deu um sorriso meio triste, ele sabia que o Sangue Vongola estava atríndo Giotto para Tsuna automáticamente.

Reborn estava em uma posição delicada, mas ele estava mais que conformado com tudo. Ele sabia que seu amor pelo moreno não era para ser cultivado, pois, em breve ele iria pertencer a Giotto e ele iria entregá-lo pessoalmente. Mas seu coração não aceitava que seu verdadeiro amor estava com outro. Sim, ele sentia um enorme ódio para seu aluno, mas preferia Tsuna com alguém que ele poderia controlar como Giotto, do que com alguém que ele não poderia suportar como Enrico.

Tsuna parecia muito cansado e Reborn notou olheiras no rosto dele.

-A quanto tempo não dorme direito?- Perguntou mesmo sabendo da resposta. Tsuna era muito previsível. - Você sabe que não deve simplesmente descuidar de sua saúde assim, você é muito importante...

-Sim, eu sei, Reborn. Todos ficam preocupados comigo se eu não estou bem... É só que eu não consigo dormir pensando em tudo que aconteceu até agora! Eu iria trazer Fuuta comigo, mas o Vovô achou que não fosse uma boa ideia devido a habilidade de Fuuta, ele ficou com medo de sequestros, então, eu concordei com ele... Me sinto um pouco sozinho.

-Mesmo comigo aqui? - Perguntou Reborn sedutoramente acariciando uma das mechas do cabelo de Tsuna, que sorria com o carinho já conhecido de seu antigo tutor. - Você anda meio carente Tsu-chan ~!

Tsuna riu com força chamndo a atenção de todas as pessoas que estavam no saguão. Algumas sorriram com a linda visão do moreno e outros simplesmente coraram com a imagem da inocência apresentada em sua frente, mas a cena mais hilária era de Giotto em eterna hemorragia-nasal seguida de desmaio que deixou G e Asari assustados. Reborn olhava o riso do moreno com alívio por todos os acontecimentos ocorridos, sim, tsuna era o céu universal da Vongola.

-Fico muito feliz de Tsunayoshi finalmente sorrir novamente assim. - Falou Coyote que voltava seguido de Gokudera, que também se sentia aliviado com o sorriso despreendido do pequeno. - Ele tem tido muita pressão desde todo esse calvário. Acho que foi uma boa ideia de termos vindo para o Japão, ele precisava de umas férias.

-Também é uma ótima oportunidade dele viver uma vida de adolescente normal. - Disse Iemitsu ajudando os outros dois a acordar o filho.

* * *

Giotto estava no céu. Ele estava com os braços envolta do pequeno moreno que ele ainda não sabia o nome. Juntos, eles andavam em um lindo campo de flores, o pequeno estava lindo com uma camisa e calças brancas que o deixavam lindo demais. Giotto olhava aqueles lindos olhos de corça castanhos com detalhes laranja, era um mundo ao qual ele queria muito ficar para o resto de sua vida, mas de repente aparecia Reborn e tudo que era perfeito fica escuro. Ao lado de seu tutor ele vê um homem estranho que ele não conseguia ver a aparencia corretamente, mas o assustava com um sorriso muito sinistro. Então Reborn puxava o pequeno moreno-sem-nome de seus braços e dizia que o estanho homem era seu futuro amante e que ele nunca poderia ficar com o pequeno e sumia o deixando com o estranho.

Giotto gritou com toda a força. Ele estava mais que apavorado. Ele queria o moreno-sem-nome e não o homem desconhecido com quem estava comprometido!

G abriu as portas do quarto que pertencia a Tsuna assustado com o grito de seu melhor amigo, que estava o olhando com o olhar assustado e ferido.

-Está tudo bem, Giotto? - Perguntou G se sentando ao lado do loiro assustado. - Você apagou no aeroporto então te enfiamos no carro e te trouxemos para a mansão.

Giotto ainda estava meio atorduado com o sonho, mas ao ouvir a palavra "mansão" voltou a sí em um segundo.

-G o m-meu n-noivo e-está aí? - Gaguejou Giotto até lembrar que o amigo não sabia de seu noivado ainda. - A é verdade você ainda não...

-Sim, eu sei, Giotto. - Respondeu G antes de Giotto completar a frase.

-C-como ? - Perguntou Giotto atorduado. - E-Eu n-não tive tempo de contar a ninguém! Reborn me contou a alguns dias mais eu estive tão atordoado com a notícia que eu não tive tempo de dizer!

G olha do amigo para a sacada do quarto que estava aberta.

-Sabe, Giotto. Eu pertencia a máfia antes de vir para Namimori. - Falou G se levantando da cama e andando em direção a sacada. - Eu nunca disse nada porque eu tinha medo da sua reação. Quando nos conheemos e você se apresentou como Sawada Giotto eu desconfiei pelo seu sobrenome, mas depois de três anos eu acabei me esquecendo de perguntar qualquer coisa a respeito de sua relação com o Primeiro Vongola. Mas com a vinda de Reborn e agora com a vinda de meu irmão e meu avô eu acho que é melhor falar tudo...

-Eu não quero saber, G! - Falou Giotto firmamente. - Eu não quero que você se sinta forçado a fazer algo. Eu quero saber quando você quiser fazer isso por vontade própria! - Disse Giotto sorrindo para seu melhor amigo. - Somos amigos a muitos anos e é isso que conta, certo?

G ficou surpreso pela maneira de Giotto colocar as palavras, mas sorriu no final, afinal, Giotto era sempre imprevisível.

Juntos saíram em direção ao corredor da mansão.

-Então...? - Perguntou Giotto curioso.

-Então... o quê? - Perguntou G que não entendia do que Giotto estava perguntando.

-Estou querendo saber sobre meu noivo! - Exclamou Giotto nervoso. Ele sentia que iria explodir se não descobrisse como ele era, mas seu noivo misterioso nunca chegaria aos pés de seu lindo anjo moreno.

G suspirou profundamente. Com tantos problemas adiante, Giotto se preocupava com o mais insignificante deles.

-Ele está com os outros na sala de estar. - Falou G entrando por uma porta dupla de mogno.

Giotto respirou profundamente antes de entrar. Ao seu lado direito estava seu pai e Asari conversando alegremente, a sua esquerda tinha Reborn e seu lindo anjo moreno conversando enquanto o moreno sustentava um sorriso de parar o trânsito ao qual em um canto um albino acompanhava a conversa entre os dois olhando atentamente para o menor e isso fez raiva em Giotto, ele não queria mais alguém olhando para o moreno além dele. A sua esquerda restava somente um homem assustado com longos cabelos brancos de um lindo treno preto bem alinhado acompanhado por cerca de dois homens, um de cada lado. Era bastante claro para Giotto quem era seu noivo, e agora mais que nunca ele não queria ser um chefe e muito menos ter um noivo.

-Oh, Gio-kun~! - Chamou Iemitsu cortando o pensamento e a coonversa de todos na sala. Ele se aproximou do filho e o abraçou forte.

Para Giotto, o abraço do pai estava o matando. Por que ele tinha sempre que fazer isso quando se viam? Era embaraçoso.

-Otou-san, está me sufocando!- Gritou Giotto, ou pelo menos, tentou gritar.

-Gomen, Giotto-kun!- Desculpou-se Iemitsu largando o filho. - tenho que apresentá-lo a agumas pessoas importantes.

"Tudo menos o meu noivo assustado!" Pensava Giotto para sí mesmo.

Para o alívio e o prazer de Giotto, Tsuna se aproximou sorridente para ele.

-Estava com muita vontade de conhecê-lo! - Falou Tsuna sorrindo um lindo sorriso que deixou Giotto mudo de felicidade, afinal, seu lindo anjo queria conhecê-lo! - Meu nome é Tsunayoshi di Vongola! - Disse estendendo a mão para o loiro, que parecia ter estagnado no local.

Reborn deu um chute na cabeça de Giotto que voou na parede com força.

-Reborn! Por que fez isso?! - Gritou Giotto se levantando.

-Você não respondeu a apresentação a altura, seu idiota! - Falou Reborn seriamente irritado. Para ele Giotto havia insultado Tsuna com a falta de apresentação adequada.

Com toda a comoção entre Tutor e Aluno, Tsuna sorria abertamente deixando Iemitsu, Coyote e Gokudera felizes, era um ótimo sinal. Parecia que o Sangue Vongola tinha consolidado o destino entre os dois herdeiros, afinal, Tsuna só sorria assim na presença de um dos herdeiros de sangue e Giotto já parecia ter despertado o sangue em seu corpo. Isso iria dar certo!

-Bem...E-Eu me chamou Sawada Giotto... - Falou Giotto com medo de cometer alguma outra garfe e ser repreendido pelo seu Tutor Espartano do mal.

Tsuna deu uma risadinha gostosa que descontraiu o ambiente e relaxou todos.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo, Giotto-san! - Disse Tsuna sorridente. Algo em Giotto o fez se sentir tão bem, tão vivo, tão amado. Ele estava adorando estar em companhia do garoto mais velho.

-Sem o "San", Tsu-chan! - Exclamou Giotto com o seu próprio sorriso de tirar o fôlego, mas de quebra levou outro tapa na cabeça, cortesia de Reborn irritado.

-Tenha mais modo quando se referir ao seu noivo! - Disse Reborn irritado com os modos de Giotto, que se surpreendeu com a revelação.

-Então você é meu noivo?! - Perguntou Giotto ao moreno petite.

-Sim, decepcionado? - Perguntou Tsuna preocupado.

-Não! Acho que vou adorar estar ao seu lado, meu pequeno amor! - Disse Giotto se ajoelhando em frente a Tsuna, pegando a sua mão e beijando delicadamente surpreendendo a todos, menos quatro pessoas ao qual dois estavam felizes e dois nem tanto.


End file.
